Radio communication systems, such as cellular systems, provide users with the convenience of mobility. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. Cellular service providers, for example, have fueled this acceptance by developing more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater and greater functional capabilities in smaller and smaller form factors. For instance, beyond the already advanced telephony and data capabilities, these devices can include other sophisticated functions and applications, such as digital camera functionality and gaming applications. The goals of greater functionalities with reduced form factor are at odds with the design of the power system of the mobile devices, in that generally more functions require more battery consumption. However, consumers expect more capability as well as identical, or even longer, operation of the phones, thereby providing longer talk-time, etc. Therefore, to be competitive, the manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for longer battery life.
Traditionally, advancements in battery life have concentrated on the battery manufacturers. Unfortunately, significant progress in battery technology requires breakthroughs in chemical and material science. These advancements in chemical and material science lag significantly behind the progress characteristic of the mobile communications industry. That is, the development cycle of battery technology cannot keep pace with the development cycle of mobile phone technology.
Alternatively, cellular phone manufacturers rely on development in hardware that consumes less power. However, purchasing new equipment to extend battery life is an expensive proposition for most consumers.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to enhance transmission efficiency, which can yield improved battery life. There is also a need to extend battery life without costly hardware modifications or upgrades.